Alpha and Omega: Stars and Planets
by Lone Danger
Summary: Backstory/prequel leading up to the events of "Unforeseen Disaster". Just some ideas in my head at the moment. First chapter coming in june 2012.


Stars and Planets, all hanging in the delicate balance of the universe were laid out before him, light-years away. He looked past his reflection in the glass and gazed at the stars.

"In every age" he said to himself.

The grey wolf in his armour studied his surroundings. They were dead and barren, everything was red all around him and a heavy mist was in the air. He carefully surveyed his surroundings and stepped forward through the mist with his squad of troops.

"There is a cause worth fighting for" the wolf said to himself as he continued to stare out of the glass.

The wolf kissed another wolf and saying goodbye before picking up his gun and leaving her. She was a tan wolf but he didn't look back at her face, too concerned with the fear of losing her.

"But in this galaxy,"

This time the grey wolf was in a white empty place, sitting on a tank out on the snow. Several others were with him on top of the tank talking nervously about the coming battle. He set his gun down on the tank and tried to light a cigarette with his lighter. The wind blew the fire out and he cursed the war and the campaign as his vision became blocked by falling snow and blowing fog.

"The greatest threat to their survival is something more like them than any would have thought."

The wolf was then traversing through waters that came up to chest as he carefully and silently moved through the jungle. Everything was green and the enemy could be anywhere. Another wolf behind him followed closely. Looking at the following wolf's face, he could see that it was Saltey. Behind him was Mooch and Shakey. They were all quiet, the enemy was dangerous and they could be attacked at any moment. They heard an odd noise and before they knew it, one of the troopers behind had fallen into the water. "Ambush!" Saltey cried.

_**From the writer of**_

_**Alpha and Omega: Unforeseen disaster**_

_**And**_

_**Lion King: A New Frontier**_

Once again the grey wolf stood in his room that he shared with his roommates. He stood by his bunk thinking of the girl he loved. A voice called out to him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" he said.

"I said, Humphrey, get your stuff we're shipping out in two hours" said the black wolf known as Shakey.

"Why?"

"We're going to war."

The grey wolf known as Humphrey was now running with several others to their boarding craft as they prepared for a drop into enemy territory. A tall wolf known as Hutch stood in the middle of the dropship. "Remember your training, and you will have a higher chance of survival!"

Humphrey took one last look at Kate, a tan furred wolf. Though she didn't notice it, he watched her leave to board a shuttle craft bound for flight school.

"Now, the wolves must travel across the stars to defend their world and ensure their survival" the same grey wolf said to himself as he turned away from the glass and looked back into his ship.

A strange canine creature watched as its target squad of wolves walked through a canyon below. It took aim at one of those in the back. It fired.

Several ships were positioned in orbit of a planet, their fighter squadrons spreading out to defensive positions with some escorting bombers and shuttle craft.

A red wolf known as Garth looked at Humphrey then turned back to Kate as he followed her up some stairs to the upper level of the room they were in, leaving a saddened Humphrey on the lower level.

Garth who had a bleeding nose and several cuts and bruises looked at Humphrey with fear for the first time. Saltey, Shakey and Mooch were the first ones to step forward to stop Humphrey from completely beating the life out of Garth. Just as the three led Humphrey from the scene he heard Saltey whisper to him. "Come on Humphrey, Fleet and Infantry don't mix.'

Bombers flew over the sky trying to take out as many hyenas as possible but their armour support was closing in fast. Fighters came to clear the skies of enemy air support which so far proved non-existent. The evac shuttles quickly landed to pick up survivors.

Humphrey was not one of them. Instead, he lay on the ground after a blast knocked him down. He told his team to go on to the evac, saying that he would be right behind them. He knew that that was a lie. At least his friends could now make their escape without him. He managed to get up and fight against an advancing squad of hyenas. He fell as he was shot in the leg, the plasma blowing right through his thigh. He managed to take down half the squad but it cost him his last clip. Switching to his under barrel grenade launcher attachment, he managed to blow up some more of the advancing hyenas.

Finally only three were left. He tried to crawl away but was too slow. Looking desperately for hope, he got out his sidearm. They too fell, but then realising that he was bleeding out, Humphrey lay still, unmoving, and silent waiting for the embrace of death.

The tan wolf known as Kate in shock and disbelief at what she saw before her.

HUMPHREY (NO REGISTERED LAST NAME) - K.I.A.

"No, it can't be!" she cried as tears streaked through her fur. "Oh, Humphrey!"

Lilly joined her sister in crying when she heard the news. "Humphrey gave his life for ours" said Lilly to his three closest friends. Her fur was stained with tears. "Let not his sacrifice be in vain, live to fight another day." agreed Kate.

The ship was exploding and the escape pods were the only things left on the ship. Kate was among the last few to make it out, crashing her pod on the planet surface as it malfunctioned. Upon waking up, she realised that someone was trying to access her pod from the outside. "So this is how it ends, killed without a chance to fight back." She readied herself for death which never came, only a voice and the dark silhouette of a wolf.

"Are you gonna just sit your ass down there or are you gonna help get the hell off this rock?"

"Let's rock!" shouted Saltey unleashing a barrage from his machinegun at the rear of the shuttle.

"Come on you canine's, you wanna live forever?" shouted Hutch.

"Speak for yourself" said mooch running up the hill and taking cover.

"Oh, great, let's go." Shakey groaned sarcastically as he jumped from the shuttle.

_**Alpha and Omega: Stars and Planets**_

_**Coming July 2012. **_

I know its been a while since I added any chapters to my stories and you're wondering 'what is he doing? He's barely working on those right now and he's planning another story?' Well actually this is just a few ideas running through my head at the moment as to how the prequel should go. Be notified however that these characters are from the alternate universe, not the movie universe that the wolves in unforeseen disaster come from. As for the explanation for my lack of updates, it is here.

Sorry to get your hopes up but sadly I will be away for a week during chinese new year. Apologies for no recent updates but work has really piled up lately. I promise to work on updates for both my stories as soon as I return. Thank you for your reviews and understanding.

Sorry once again. While I was in Singapore my Granddad passed on. Now im back in my house but there's also people staying over for the funeral service and they'll be here for a while so I've had to move alot of stuff around and haven't had time to actually get to work on anything.


End file.
